Restless Spirit
by catseye 3
Summary: Shawn wants to move on
1. Chapter 1

Gus walked into the offfice of the Pysch detectve agency about 1:00 during his lunch hour. He immdiately ducked as he was almost hit in the face by a large flying wad of paper."Hey!Watch it he yelled as he spotted his partner getting ready to shoot another paper wad onto the makeshift hoopon the door. Shawn Spencer was sitting at his desk, paper scattered everywhere, fast food wrappers on the floor and a video poker game on his computer. Gus crossed the room quickly to avoid being hit by more pape

" What are you doing, Shawn? I thought you you supposed to catching up on the paper work today".

" I started to," his friend whined. "But it was to much like doing homework. I'm bored. I want to go somewhere and do something. Come with me."

"No Shawn, I have to get back to my real office, just try to get something done today. Have you even renewed our lease yet? It expires next week you know." Gus sighed. Shawn stood up

" I've been meaning to talk to you about that.You know it's been six month's since we opened this place, dude. I think I've got all I can from this experienc.It was fun but maybe it's time to move on." Gus gave him a look of digust.

"And do what?"

Shawn smiled" Well professinal poker is hot right now. I could go to Vegas and take that up. I might be good at it."

" I can"t beleieve you did this to me again!" yelled Gus . "You get me all involved in one of your crazy schemes, and as soon as I start to enjoy it a little you quit. Maybe you dad,s right about you." Gus began to storm out the door. Shawn followed.

"Don't act like this. You Know me, this is who I am, always have been. It's just time for me to move on. I just need some some money for a stake when I get to Vegas. I"ll go down to the station and troll for a case"

Gus got into his car."Don"t ever speak to me again."

Shawn walked toward his motorcycle "Okay if I c+all you later?"


	2. Chapter 2

At the Santa Barbara police station., Shawn was hiding in the men's room. He had discovered that by putting his ear to the vent in the far stall he could hear through to the chiefs office.he could now hear a discussion between her and head detective Lassitor.

"It was a car accident by the woods just outside of town." She was explaining. The women was killed instantly."

"So are we the traffic division now? Lassitor was saying. "What does this have to do with us?. The chief's chair squeaked as she sat back.

"Would you let me finish. the women's two year daughter is missing . We beleive she climbed out of the car and wandered into the woods." Lassiter spoke again.

" So you want me to organize a search party up there".

"Yes. and do it now!."Lassiter was halfway down the hallway when he saw Shawn coming towards him. he tried to walk right past him. Shawn backed up to the wall, put his hands to his head and his "psychic vision" Throwing himself against the wall he began screaming in a high pitched voice like a women.

"I can't control the car! No! I'm going off the road! Help! Shawn began throwing himself from side to side. "Save my baby."Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Spencer I don't have time for this right now. You just volunteered for the search party. Just go! Now!

Ouside Shawn was talking to Gus on his cell phone. Come on, dont hang up on m" There's a missing kid up in the woods we used to go to back when we were scouts. We know those woods. Come on, I"ll meet you there".


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn was already at the accident scene when Gus's blue Toyota pulled.up.Other volunteers wre already going into the woods and police officers wre directing traffic on the road. The child's father was talking to the detectives".She was wearing jeans and a pink t shirt and has long blond hair. Please! She's all I have left now."

Gus got out of his car."Okay Shawn, I'm doing this to help the kid, not you.

"Come on Gus", said Shawn as they walked into the woods, "Did you really think I would do this the rest of my life, like a career or something?. You know me better than that." Shawn stopped talking and began staring at he path up ahead that some of the volunteers were taking deeper into thw woods In the other direction was a large patch of wildflowers. "Why would she into the dark woods? Little girls like flowers don't they? I think she went this way.They went through the the patch of flowers to some bushes near the rocks. Shawn looked down and saw bare patch where some berries had been eaten.He pointed it out to Gus.

" Couldn't an animal have eaten them?" asked Gus.

" No it would have eaten the leaves to"said Shawn as they walked to the end of the bushes. "You know I don't even no why I do this job anymore.Suddenly behind a large rock they saw a spot of pink under a pile of leaves and grass. Shawn picked up the sleeping child in his arms and they walked back toward the highway. Shawn handed the baby back her father. "I was just drawn to her I guess"

" Thank you "said the child"s father. "I don't know what I would have done If I had lost both of them."

Gus and Shawn walked off. "Is that a good enough reason?" asked Gus.

Maybe I should go sign that lease." said Shawn.


End file.
